Into Every Generation...
by Bre2
Summary: Faith is dead and a new slayer is called...Guess who?
1. Tristan

Into Every Generation  
  
a/n: My first fanfic ever. Set after the 6th season. Please review it, good or bad.  
  
A lone figure dressed in ripped jeans and a black leather jacket sat at the airport waiting for his plane to depart. He held a ticket from London, England to Los Angeles, California. The young man had never left England before. He was both scared and excited to feel the warm California sunshine on his pale face. It had been decided by some that he was the best for this job. Although he was the youngest, he was also the smartest, strongest, and most resourceful man for the job. He wasn't nervous as he thought he should be and was surprised by the calm he felt within himself. He looked up as someone sat next to him.   
  
"I just want you to know I'm very proud of you Tristan. Your mother wanted me to give you this if you became a watcher. She would have been so proud of you. The youngest watcher in council history. In my family." The older man smiled as they stood and warmly embraced. The older man handed Tristan a silver crucifix on a silver chain. "I'm sorry I'm not coming with you, but if I go I'll never get away."  
  
"It's OK," said the young man, putting on the cross, "I'm a big boy now."  
  
"Any chance you'll tell me who the new slayer is?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you till she agrees to rid the world of evil and all that jazz." Tristan shook his head at his uncle.  
  
"I know, I know. Theres one more thing, before you go. Please dye your hair a normal colour before you meet the new slayer?" the older man pleaded.  
  
Tristan grabbed a few of his brightly coloured dreads and peered up at them. He loved his hair. Every colour of the rainbow. He grinned up at the man standing next to him. "No way in hell." He picked up his bag and walked towards the gate. Turning at the entrance he raised an arm in a mock salute. "Catch ya on the flip side Uncle G!"  
  
Rupert Giles smiled as his nephew walked through the gate. 


	2. The Slayer

Into Every Generation  
  
a/n: Giles' nephew Tristan is the new watcher. Who will he be watching? Read & Review. (Please?)  
  
Dawn Summers woke with a start. Another nightmare. She had been having awful nightmares night after night for a month. She really needed somebody to talk to about this. Dawn got out of bed and went down the hall to Buffy's room hesitating to wake her this early on her day off. Dawn decided it could wait, besides the fear of the dream was fading fast. It could wait till Buffy woke up. She checked her watch, 8:36 am. Thank God it's Saturday. Dawn thought to herself.   
  
She set about making some pancakes for breakfast when a knock at the door startled her. She padded to the front door combing her fingers through her long hair in case it was someone important. She opened the door and gasped. The boy at the door was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she stared at his handsome face. His brightly coloured hair gleamed in the sunlight. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He wore thick leather bands on his wrists, some plain, some studded with spikes. The long chain from his belt loop to his pocket dangled at his side.   
  
"Can I help you?" She squeaked out.  
  
"I sure hope so," He said in his thick British accent "I'm Tristan Giles, I think you know my uncle Rupert?"  
  
This guys is related to Giles? thought Dawn. "Sure! I love Giles, he's practically like my uncle too. Please come in. Would you like some pancakes? I was just making some. I'm Dawn by the way."  
  
"So you're the famous Dawn. I'd love some food. I couldn't stomach the food they served on the plane." Tristan dropped his bag by the kitched door, and sat down. "So, what do you do for fun here in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Mall, movies, same old crap." said Dawn in a bored manner. "Not that I mind in the least, but why are you here? In California, I mean."  
  
"New job." stated Tristan.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And to meet you and your sister, Uncle Rupert has told me so many stories, I had to meet you." he smiled at her.  
  
A loud crash and a yelp came from just outside the kitchen door.   
  
"DAWN! I thought i told you not to leave your school bag on the flo--" Buffy stopped midsentance as she noticed the odd stranger lounging comfortably at her kitchen table. "Has he been here all night?" she strode over to the table and yanked him out of his seat holding him and inch or two above the ground by the front of his shirt. "Have you been here all night?!" She asked him, glaring suspiciously.  
  
"Buffy I presume?" He choked out. He held out his hand. "Tristan Giles."  
  
"Buffy! Put him down, its Giles' nephew you moron, not some weirdo." Dawn yelled.  
  
Buffy immediately put him down, shocked. "Oh dear, see what happens when I act all grown up-py and parent-like?" she shrugged, dusted him off, and held out her hand. "Sorry bout that. Nice to meet you. I thought you were some stealer of my little sisters virtue or something."  
  
"No problem." said Tristan, straightening his shirt as he took his seat again. "Didn't scare me in the slightest."  
  
Dawn brought him a stack of pancakes and handed him some syrup. Grabbing her plate of pancakes, she sat beside him. "Chow down, brit boy."  
  
Buffy poured herself some orange juice and sat at the table with them. "So Tristan, what brings you to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well," started Tristan, his mouth full. "I got a job here."  
  
"Kinda far away from home, don't cha think?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, the job here, and here alone." he said.  
  
"Whats in Sunnydale thats so special?" asked Dawn. "Whats your job?"  
  
Tristan took another mouthful of pancake before answering. "Well, to put it simply, the hell mouth is here and I'm a watcher, like Uncle Rupert."  
  
"You're a watcher?" Buffy grinned. "I guess the council has changed their image. They sent you to me?"  
  
"Nope. You don't need a watcher anymore."  
  
Buffy looked shocked as she stated, "Faiths back in town...Right?"  
  
Tristan swallowed his food before speaking this time. "Faith is dead. I'm Dawns watcher." 


	3. Testing...1-2-3

Into Every Generation  
  
a/n: Thanks to my few reviewers...I wasn't planning on continuing if no one said anything nice *LOL*.  
  
"Faith is dead. I'm Dawns watcher."  
  
The silence in the Summers kitchen was astounding. Neither Buffy or Dawn said anything as they watched Tristan take another large bite of his pancake.  
  
"Excuse me," stammered Dawn. "could you repeat that?"  
  
"Sure. Dawn is the new chosen one. The one girl with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. Blah, blah blah. You know the deal." he swallowed his food again.  
  
"This is some kind of joke on us right? Giles trying to be a funny guy?" Buffy furrowed her brow as she watched the grin spread across Dawns face.   
  
"No joke Buffy." muttered Tristan. "Do I need to prove it to you?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy simply stated.  
  
"Dawn," asked Tristan, "Tell Buffy about your dreams recently."  
  
Buffy looked up at her little sister in shock.   
  
"Well," started Dawn "I've been having nightmares lately, of girls dying. Mostly they were killed by vamps. Spike was in a few of them." Dawn looked up as she said Spikes name, seeing her elder sister grimace. "Last night my dream was about you. Some ugly-ass vamp with fruit punch mouth drowned you in a pool of water in the sewers. I forgot to tell you about it when Tristan showed up."  
  
Buffy stared at Dawn in shock, then looked to Tristan. "What other tests do you have? You could have set that up before i woke up."  
  
"Except we didn't." he stated simply, "Your sister has been called. She is the chosen one. You can believe it or not, but it is the truth. Pure and simple."  
  
"Ok. Just one more thing though?" Buffy quickly knocked her glass of orange juice off of the table, expecting to her the tell tale tinkle of glass. But she didn't. Dawn grinned as she set the the glass in front of her sister. Not a single drop had spilled.  
  
"No way. I still don't believe you. Stand up Dawn."  
  
Dawn complied knowing what Buffy was about to do. As her sister threw a punch at her, she deftly side stepped it and threw Buffy easily over her shoulder onto the kitchen floor. Dawn held onto her sisters shoulder as she tried to get up. Buffy couldn't believe it. All her super strength and Dawn was holding her to the floor with one hand. Dawn finally helped her sister up and looked at her, eye to eye.  
  
"I believe him." Dawn said, "How bout you?"  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister and laughed as she gave her a big hug. "Welcome to the club." she whispered into Dawns ear. 


End file.
